Home-wreaked
by 1ionboy
Summary: Jin kazama, an abused only child, struggles with his sanity. Just as he looses all hope in keeping his humanity, a long lost relative shows him the truth. Friend story lines included. (AU for adult content, WARNING: gay-straight-bi pairings JinxHowarang)
1. Chapter 1 Enter jin Kazama

Enter: Jin Kazama

You give a left-right combo, followed by a swift kick to the shin, both strikes easily fended off by your father, Kazuya Mishima. After a few of your quick jabs, he retaliates with a 3 punch combo, the third forcing you back a few steps. Your father spits at the floor in disappointment. You run towards him, roaring, attempting an arial kick, but to no avail; a simple side step was all it took to make you kick air. You couldn't touch him.

Missing your frontal assult, your father grabs you ,mid air, and puts you in a choke hold you can't get out of. You struggle and resist, trying to pry off his large biceps, but you begin to loose consciousness, and your eyes become half lidded. Next thing you know, your flung onto the floor coughing and gasping for air. You look up at your father with grimace, as he towers over you with condescending eyes, one of which are scarred from previous battle. Your father only says a few words.

"Hmph" , he scoffs, " Tuh! Pathetic. Waste of my time..." and with that, he turned and left through the sliding wooden doors of the dojo, leaving you defeated in more ways than one.

Now on your hands and knees, you wait until you hear your father slamming the doors behind him before slamming your fists in the floor, pounding several times, giving off angered shouts of hate. You hate your father, you simply hate him with every fiber of your being.

And it isn't childish petty hate, this was a full on, young adult hating his abusive, judgmental father and you know he hates you too; the way he would sneak assault you, beating you to a bloody pulp, the way he insults your skills as a martial artist, calling you novice at best. You've been hospitalized in the past by your father. You would say you were jumped by thugs or attacked by an angry animal or some lame excuse like that. You convinced yourself ,once upon a time, that he does these things to make you stronger, to make you a better fighter. But you know better now. You really think he wants to kill you, or at least disable you, and you...don't know why. Why is he doing this to you, why you?

You can feel the tears ready to explode from your eyes sockets, but you hold them in; you've been pretty good at hiding your emotions ever since your father starting beating you worse when he saw tears in your eyes. Anything but hate was unacceptable. He beat that lesson into you. There was a time where you just hated everything. You blamed everything, and you hurt everyone. You eventually grew out of the phase though. You didn't fear him (not anymore anyway) only hate.

Still extremely angry, you sprint out the dojo, still bare foot and in your sparing cloths, your steps thudding on the wooden floor. You slide the door open furiously, and you left with out a word. As you ran towards the stone gate surrounding your dojo, you made a sharp turn to the left, bumping someone on the way. You didn't get a good look at the person, but you were pretty sure it was a girl. You didn't stop running though. You were too angry to think straight and you aren't yourself when you can't think straight. You had anger issues, and when you were upset, it was very difficult for you to calm down. You've beaten people half to death sometimes; a trait you get from your father. Maybe continuing running was for the best for the girls' sake.

Your running blindly through the streets and you hear someone call out to you, a familiar someone.

"Hey dumb ass, what are you doing?", the voice said bluntly, "You thought you could just run past my dojo and not expect to get your ass handed to you?!"

You recognize the voice and turn your head to see your friend/rival. You look at him a little wide eyed at first, but you calm down and walk into the wooden gate and go to the dojo entrance where your friend is. You give your friend and firm hand shake with a smirk.

Woah, you stink!", he says fanning the air. "what have you been doing?"

You both walk into the dojo.

"Hmph, none of your business." you say coldly. "what about you, you smell a little too clean to have been exercising."

"I was getting to it!" he roared.

You both sit on the bench on the side of the dojo and catch up on old times, you don't get to talk much because of your schedules, but you make time to see him.

This is your close friend Howarang. You've known each other since childhood, and you both grew up with martial arts in your family. His mother and father died when he was young, so he was raised by his grandfather, Baek, who taught him everything he knows about Tai Kwon Do. Ever since, he's worked part time at his dojo, teaching young children the art. His crimson red hair was short and spiked and, his head rapped in his sparring headband. His emerald green eyes piercing yet full of energy, like a young child. He wore his traditional white karate uniform, long cotton pants with an undone shirt, leaving his broad chest and abdomen exposed, nothing new there.

You look around his dojo and see young children practicing with their trainers. All of them focused on there own tasks, yelling as they hit their target.

Your dojo isn't like his, it's not for other people, it's mostly for you and your father, or whoever you or he brings to spar with. You rarely bring people to spar with, since you don't want people to meet him. You do know a lot of people in the fighting business. It kind of saddens you though that you can't bring any of your friends to your dojo. Because of him.

You look to the ground half lidded in depression. Your friend must have seen this because he sighs.

"Whats wrong Jin", he says sternly.

You say nothing, probably making your situation more apparent. He could always tell what was wrong with you when you did certain things. He know your actions speak louder than your words, and since you never talked much, that's all he could go by. He gives off an elongated sigh.

"...It's him, isn't it."

You turn your head away, giving him his answer.

He gives off a "Tsk" noise and gets off the bench you both sat on. He then steps in front of you, your head still lowered. He grabs your wrists tugging your arms out.

"Come on," he says lowly, "we're fighting."

You look up to him with sky blue eyes. Contemplating whether or not to go with him. He makes the decision for you with a forceful pull, dragging you off the seat. You grab on to your friends wrists a little longer than necessary and look into his eyes with seriousness. Seemingly flustered, he flings your hands off of him.

"Ahuugh, don't make me regret this!" he yells, creating the attention of others.

Now having an audience, the two of you get into your preferred stances smirking. You then proceed to giving the audience one of the greatest sparring match of there lives, one of which that most didn't get to fully watch considering the strife began from the afternoon till the late nights. Now both panting deeply, you both fall to the floor bruised and aching moon light shining from the windows.

You look over to him, still panting, and notice the sweat falling from his chest into the crevice os his abs. You notice his features of his face, the clean cut shave, leaving him looking younger then he actually is. You notice his mouth, open and panting; his pink lips. Now the only ones in the dark, moonlit dojo, You scoot closer to him on the floor.

"Hey what are yo-"

your eyes half lidded, you slide your hand lightly on his clean pale skin, feeling the heat and sweat of his previous battle. He slightly flinches making you smile a bit.

You inch closer to his face, your hand now on his thigh, trying to kiss him on the lips. He leans away from you, now looking at the floor. You stop.

Now both blushing, a pause between the both of you.

He gives a sigh and stands wearily.

I'm sorry...I...You know why...why I...I'm sorry.

You know what he's referring to. His boyfriend.

You haven't seen him too many times, only glimpses. You think you remember his name being stean Fox or Steve Fox, you don't remember, but he keeps your friend at a distance from you now, so you don't really like him all that much.

Before him, nothing really kept you two from getting as close as you wanted, from slapping butts after sparring, to affectionate kisses, but you two never really dated. More like friends with benefits. No one knew you both had attractions to each other, but some friends knew you two were bisexual.

You sigh and get up from the ground, a bit disappointed by the lack of locked lips. You grab your neck stretching and give off a groan.

"I think I'll head back now." you say, your back turned.

"Yeah, I think I'll head in too." Your friend says shyly, also back turned. "You sure you can walk home, it's pretty dark. Don't want to get mugged or something."

In the silence, you begin your walk towards the dojo exit, your hands behind your neck. "I think I'll manage." You smirk.

And with that, you were on your way home. On the walk home, you thought of your relationship with the red headed Teen, what you wanted it to be. You sigh looking down, your hands in your pockets.

You turn your head to the other side of the street to see a familiar woman wearing glasses with low pig tail braids going down her back, a close friend actually. She seemed distracted by some book she was reading. 'Probably some environmental shit' you thought to yourself.

You were going to yell out her name, but you realized someone was following her. A man with ragged unbuttoned red hawaiian shirt and black jeans was obviously following her, probably a mugger or something. You see her turn into a dark ally not noticing the man following her, at least, thats what you think anyways. It was always hard to read this girl. The man follows her into the dark ally and they disappear from your vision.

You shake your head slowly smiling.

"Forgive this poor soul spirits, he knows not what he does", you say to the air, trying to copy your double braided friends way of saying things.

You chuckle to yourself knowing what the mugger was in for. You would usually murder the hell out of people who would mess with your friends, but she was a special case. She could handle herself.

You spend the rest of the time walking, thinking about what your going to make to eat.

You get home and you open your door. Your father was in the living room Reading some book. The light was on him as he read, his left leg over his right knee. You pass him without a word. He lowers his book and glares daggers at you. You simply don't look.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Julia Chang

Enter Julia Chang

Your alarm clock goes off and you slowly look up at your white ceiling and begin to smile. You take a long stretch before you flip your covers off and slide your legs on the side of the bed, your feet now touching the floor. You turn off your alarm clock and realize how late it was. Of course you planned on waking up late since you didn't have work today. Its late morning time and your not that sleepy anymore so you get out of your bed and kneel down on one leg and entangled your fingers as if wishing for something.

"Thank you spirits for another glorious day."

You were very religious, and you always pray to the spirits every morning, it's just how you were raised. You get up one knee at a time, and you walk to your window opening the curtains to let in some light into your dark room. The light was almost blinding and you shade your face with your hands. Your eyes adjust, and you look at the hot blue sky smiling.

You turn and look at your roomy quarters. There was a desk on the right side of your room next to the door and on the other side was your bed, a wide space in between. The walls were painted a sandy brown, like the sand of the deserts. The floor was carpeted, almost the same color as the walls but more faded. On the wall down from your bed and desk is your door. To the right of your door is your coset which is filled with all kinds of clothing of your choice. It was a very comfortable room.

You look around and you begin to realize that it's awfully empty, empty of people...friends. You look back out the window, hands grasping the opposite shoulder. You lean on the wall next to the window and look outside again.

"Jin's probably training right now" You say smiling. "I better do the same."

You walk out your room and go downstairs in a speedy manner. You turn the corner around the stairs and reach your bathroom at a dead end. No point in taking a shower yet. You turn and go into your personal training gym your father made for you shortly after you got this house.

"Oops..." you forgot your sparring clothes. "Oh." no worries, you have spares in the gym just in case. You were always prepared, even when you thought you weren't.

Your sparring clothes consisted of short gym pants that comfortably gripped your upper thigh and a white tank top.

You raise your arms in the ceiling and begin to bend to the left... then the right. After, you stretch your legs, reaching towards the floor. After that, you do a few light hammer punches and some high kicks and you were set.

You go to your wooden dummy and took a deep breath. You then punched the lifeless doll with great force. The doll was tethered to a rubber strings, so each time you'd punch it, it'd come back at you with greater force, arms and legs flailing about. You immediately shifted your body to the side, avoiding the flailing limbs. You give the flailing doll a strong right kick sending it back farther giving the doll more momentum. As the doll flung back with the same amount of force, you duck twirling into a low kick to the dolls legs. The doll is now swinging in a circular motion and things get more complicated. As the doll swung back around arms and legs flailing, you had to avoid by backing up in a short, spinning jump. As the doll came back around, you thrust your body forward and give the doll a low side punch in the opposite direction in the dolls wooden side where the ribs should be. The doll changes directions and swings back at you again. You stop the dolls swinging by slamming your palms to the side of the doll. You then Give the doll a series of quick yet strong punches adding a few complex sweep kicks. You finally end the sparing with a strong uppercut to the doll's jaw which sent the doll in an upward leap until it recoiled back down.

You still stand in your fighting position sweating and panting, your muscles aching as usual, not that it bothered you much, you liked the feeling of a hard days work, even if it was in the morning. Your palms and knuckles are hard and rugged from punching the wooden doll. You get a towel from one of the hangers on the wall and wipe your face. You put the towel over your shoulders holding the ends of them in each hand. You walk to your glasses that were on a chair near the wall and put them on. You look into the reflective mirror that was placed on the other side of the wall opposite of the practice dummy. You notice how messy you look, you hair down and frizzy. You timidly lift your arm and smell your armpit. You cringe. You decide that your are going to take a long shower and braid your hair in two low braids that reach your back. You never really liked caring for your hair but you've grown custom to it. Before you could do all this however, you notice your cell phone on the floor. You check it and you missed a message from your friend Bob.

_**Bob**__:_Hey feel like a little friendly sparing

You give off a sigh and reply.

_**Me**_:I'm Sorry I didn't see your message in time, I just finished my morning exercise.

He almost immediately replies afterwards.

**Bob**:Nah it's cool, maybe next time then.

You smile.

**Me**: Yeah sure.

**Me**:Gotta go, going to the library.

**Bob**: ok

I guess you could say your sparring buddies, though you guys don't hang out too much. But when you do, it's either intriguing small talk or sparring, which is okay with you either way; you two are both busy with your lives. Don't let his size fool you either, he's pretty quick on his feet.

"Ok, time for the shower."

You walk out the gym and get a new white towel from the closet in the hallway. Entering the bathroom, you swiftly strip off and get in the shower. The water was cold at first touch that made you jump. You quickly put it at a comfortable warm and release a sigh of relief.

Once you finish showering, you wrap your long brown hair in one white towel and your body in another. You head upstairs to your room to get yourself some clothes. You decided to where a white T-shirt with an unbuttoned mini jacket along with your usual laced skinny jeans and brown boots. You then head to the mirror and comb out your long brown hair to straighten it out so you could braid it into two separate low pigtails. You wrap around every other braid with randomly colored rudder bands.

Now ready for the day, you head out.

As you walk down the side walk to the library down the street, you contemplate on whether or not to message Jin right now and see what he's up to. You decide not to. He usually never replies to peoples messages, and even so, he's probably still sparring with his father. You look down a little saddened by Jin's situation, having to live with that man. You decide that he should come by later today so he can vent about his problems. You seem to be the only one he trusts with his information. You realize how much he trusts you.

You tighten your arms around the books you were planning on returning and the binder you were using for taking notes. You decide that you two should spend more time hanging out or even sparring, anything to keep him from his father, it seemed like he was the main issue to Jin's stress. Though you hate the fact that you have to make excuses to get Jin out of his house, you really had no other choice. You once tried making the two communicate with each other, but it just ended in nasty language and a blood-filled brawls that you had to break up and drag the resisting Jin out of the house. You've thought of every reason every excuse that his father would act in such a way, but nothing makes sense. You just finally decide just to be there for Jin anytime he needs you. What else could you do?

You finally arrive to the library and you walk through the automatic doors, arms still crossed on the books of botany and other sciences. You find the deskmen and you walk towards him. You smiling to the elder man.

"Hello, I'd like to return these." You say in a polite tone.

"Julia Chang", The man replies in a weak voice. "my most valued customer, what can I do for you today, oh, you said return these huh? My apologize sweetheart, my hearing is not was it use to be."

"It's quite alright, yes I'd like to return these."

"Ah yes"

He takes the books you gave to him to return.

"Thank you." you say back.

You then walk to the science section of the library an look up environmental books, very high leveled college type of science books. You could have spent the whole day reading that book and taking notes, but you realized that it was getting dark so you packed your things and left. Though you didn't get close to finishing taking notes, you checked out those books so you can take notes at home.

You are a college graduate with your masters degree in science, specifically botany, the study of plants.

One day you will make the world a greener place; make it what it use to be. Your a bit of a hippy when it comes to these things and you know this, but you don't care, you love the planet and all that inhabit it. You've taken a few classes in psychology so you know a thing or two about human analysis as well. As you day dream, you notice you have been followed for quite some time.

You ever so slightly turn your head to see a man with rugged hair. After the quick glance you do nothing but continue walking. If he continues to follow you or do something, you will take action. But just as you were thinking this, you notice Jin in you peripheral on the other side of the street. You really do not want him to think you are getting mugged. Knowing him, he would probably kill the man or something. Taking Jin in mind, you take a turn into a dark alley where he cannot see you. The man, of course, follows.

You can hear the mans steps get closer and closer, his steps getting louder. You take a deep breath, preparing for a confrontation. The man sternly grasps your shoulder and you are surprised by how strong he is, though not too strong for you. He turns you around, saying something around the lines of "Give me your money" but you weren't listening.

You flung his hand off of you, and you stuck him in the stomach with your elbow, making the man give off a pained moan. Taking his stagger to your advantage, you spin around to the back of the tall man and grabbed his mid waist tightly with both arms.

"you shouldn't touch-" You began to lift the large man off his feet, bending backwards.

"A LADY!"

You slammed his body into the ground in a suplex. Now in a full bridge, you let go of the man who seemed unconscious. You rolled your body around and gain your balance once again. You feel like you went a little overboard on the poor man, even if he was trying to try to mug you, or worse. Just the thought of a man laying his hands on you made your blood boil.

You looked at the mans chiseled face and curly hair. His tanned skin. "He looks hispanic" ,you thought to yourself. You suddenly see blood coming down the mans head and you go wide eyed. You pray he doesn't have some type of brain trauma. The hospital is too far away, and you don't want to call the cops; he was only trying to survive after all. That's what we're calling it now?

You look around, making sure no one could see you. You then take the man on your back and slowly and begrudgingly, take the man to your home. Sometimes even you have to admit, your just too forgiving.

You sigh as you lug the man onwards.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter miguel

Enter Miguel

As you gain consciousness, you notice the soft touch of leather under you, the comforting feel of a blanket on your skin. The smell of eggs in the air. What's going on here?

You attempt to open your eyes, and all you see is a blur of light that you assume is the sun. As your vision cleared, you see now that the supposed sun is actually the light of a living room ceiling light which lighted the room with an artificial yellow glow. You now know that you're in someone's home, but not yours. You don't have a home.

You sit up from the comfort of the leather under you, to see your surroundings. You suddenly feel a piercing pain in your skull.

"Shit...", you hiss to yourself, grabbing your head with your arm. "What happened, my head is killing me".

You look around to see where you are. You have no idea.

The room you were in was seemingly the living room of the house. Right across from you was the flat screen TV which caught your attention the moment you started looking around. The HD TV was a rich black, the edges of the TV shining ever so elegantly in the artificial light. The wooden floor had a semi-large mat in the center of the living area where a wooden table rested. You look at the white walls of the room and saw several different colorful antiques and trinkets. You look on the shelf just above the TV and saw pictures of a wrestler with a tiger head and a woman in a pink and white leotard. Once your done looking around, you re-notice the sizzling of eggs and the smell of bacon. You slowly peek your head over the brown leather couch you laid on to see who the fantastic chef was making the delights.

You see a woman with brown low pig tail braids going down to her mid-back. She wore a white T-shirt and Blue jeans with nothing but socks on her feet. She seemed to be making breakfast. For you? You begin to smirk to yourself. It feels like your in some type of porno movie. Man wakes up in some women's house to find her cooking breakfast for you. I mean, who is this twin braided women anywa-

Wait.

Your eyes explode to the realization of your situation.

'Twin braids!'

You suddenly realize who this woman is. She the woman you tried to mug that night. Is it still night? What time is it anyways?

You look out the window. The sky is dim but Fairly bright. Morning time.

You look back at the woman. You don't remember what happen after you tried to mug her. It all happened so fast. You only remember there being some type of struggle, but that's it. You don't know how you got here, who brought you here, or why she's here cooking breakfast so casually. Did you do something with this woman? You're not staying to find out.

You ignore the piercing pain and slowly remove the blankets off your bandaged body. Bandages? She catered to your injuries as well? INDURIES? This day just gets worse and worse. You notice your arm is bandaged as well as your back and the top of your head. You try not to think about it too much, but the pain is so bad. What happened? You get off the leather couch making little to no noise getting up. You look around some more now standing. You finally see the door and slowly limp towards it. Just as you were making your first few steps to the door you hear the woman speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

You flinch at the woman's words mid-step and cringe. You turn your head slowly, furrowing your brow at the woman in embarrassment of getting caught. She didn't even turn around. You didn't make all that much noise, how did she hear you?

"Your injuries are really bad, you wouldn't survive out there. Besides, I made you food. I know you're hungry, I can see your ribs."

You look to your stomach and scrutinize. She was right. You haven't eaten very well after the incident. You're usually stealing from corner stores to get by now, and since nobody wants a bum as well as a thief as a worker, you're kinda screwed. Even so you lie through your teeth.

"I'll be fine." You say begrudgingly.

"No you won't" says the woman nonchalantly, still cooking.

"Yes. I will." You say sternly

"No. You won't." Says the woman, mimicking your way of responding. "Now stop arguing like a little child and sit down!"

The woman turns around, a steaming spatula in her right hand.

"Sit!" she points with the spatula to the chair in the dinning table between the living room and the kitchen.

You get a look at her face. She had a right bang separated from the hair tied back in the ponytails, her brown eyes seemed bigger behind her black outlined glasses, her tanned face plagued by a few freckles on her slightly chubby cheeks. She seemed like a friendly person, someone who wouldn't cause too much damage at least.

You decide to sit in the dining table just over the couch you were in. You sit on one of the wooden chairs, grumbling the whole way. You slouch on the chair with your legs widely spread, your elbows resting on your knees.

The woman grunted as she saw how you presented yourself.

"After breakfast, you need to take a shower."

"Says who?" you moan with an attitude.

"Says the woman who may or may not feed you!" She responds, giving the same amount of lip as you.

She turns around again.

"You know, you have a lot of attitude for a grown man." she says, pointing the spatula at you, hand on hip. "First you try to mug me, now you give me attitude!?" She flails her hand with the spatula. "God!", she huffs.

You're not proud of the things you do, but its all you can do after you lost everything.

After you lost her...

Ever since, you couldn't deal with yourself. You look down to your feet eyes partially closed.

The woman sighs as she walks towards you.

"I'm sorry", she gives you a plate of eggs and bacon, "Here. I'm not the best cook but it's better than nothing."

You look at the steaming plate and realize how hungry you really are. Your mouth begins to water and your stomach growls with anxiety. The woman moves her hand to your face with something metal in them. You look at her hand to find a metal fork held lazily on the handle. You look up to the woman's face. She gives a warm smile. You slowly take the fork and give an uneasy smirk.

"Thank you." you voice lowly.

"mhm!" she hums in a high pitched voice.

She walks to the other side of the glass table and sits down, food-in-hand. She places the food down.

You don't hesitate to begin engulf the meal. Bite after bite, you scarf the food down.

"Are you even tasting my food?" she says jokingly.

"At some point, yeah." you reply voice muffled by food.

She laughs in her throat, but then she looks a little more serious, her hands intertwined resting on her lips.

For a while, there was nothing but the sound of forks scraping plates as the two continued to eat their eggs and bacon until the tan-skinned girl broke the silence with a question.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

You choke on the bacon you previously put in your mouth. Did she mean when you robbed her? Of course she meant that, what else. You swallow hard.

"Um, yeah, bought that I-"

"I should be the one apologizing", the woman interrupts.

"Why?" you question, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"You don't remember much, do you."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well then in that case, you should apologize to me." The woman said closing her eyes nonchalantly as she scraped a piece of egg from her plate and placed it in her mouth to chew.

"For what!?" you belt.

"For MUGGING ME!" she shouts as if it weren't obvious.

Oh man... she's really angry about that. But... what choice did you have. You were desperate. You haven't had a home since you were 15... you're in your 20's now. 25 to be exact. It's a very sad story with a very sad ending, but that's for another time.

"I'm sorry." You breath out. You turn your head to the side to look at the wooden floor in shame. Even after you tried to mug her and steal every last thing she had on herself that night, she still takes you in and offers you a hot meal. You continue to stare at the floor and avoid eye contact at all cost. You curly hair hung over your eyes.

The woman sighed.

"By the way, my name's Julia Chang, and you?"

"Miguel, Miguel Caballero Rojo" you say with your accent.

"Did I sense a hint of pride in that name?"

"Just a bit"

The woman chuckles a rich laugh that makes you give a lopsided smirk.

You look with more seriousness.

"Look, I'm not a pity case", you say bluntly, "I can leave, and you can forget you ever me-"

"And where would you go..." The woman interrupts, eyes closed, lifting a glass of water to drink.

A pause...

Julia gets up from her seat and walks towards the kitchen half way, hands-on-hips,.

"Oh no, your my responsibility now." The woman turns around to face you. You are completely struck with confusion, and it's apparent on your face. The woman explains.

"I'm not going to leave you, knowing what you will end up doing if I do...", she folds her hands and looks to her left.

"I will never turn my back on anyone again..." she whispers this under her breath but you can hear it with clarity. What has this woman gone through? You admit you have done things you are not proud of, but it seems so has she... and she has made it plainly obvious that she cares for your well being and wants to help you... something a person hasn't done for you in a long time. You get up from your wooden chair, using your hands to push up from your black pants.

You look at the woman

"Ok, I'll let you help me I guess?" You shrug.

The woman give you a tilt-headed smirk; her hands on her hips.

"That does sound strange, doesn't it? But it is what it is I guess." The woman reaches into a plastic bag that was near the door, and gives you various clothing including an unbuttoned red shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of brown pointed toe shoes.

"This is all I could get for you for now, you better make use for it." the woman demands.

You look at the clothing puzzled. "Now What?"

"There yours do whatever you want with them, but before you do anything with them, you need to take a shower. In fact, do it now.

The woman holds her noes. You are used to the smell, but you probably smell downright awful.

You take the woman's advice and she directs you to the guests bathroom up the stairs down the hall to the right.

She leaves you and you close and lock the door. You begin to take off your red half buttoned shirt so your whole upper body is now bare. You look at the counter to your right. You see her toothbrush and her toothpaste in a small marble cup in the corner and a bowl-shaped sink in the center but closer to the edge so you can wash your hands comfortably. You look in the mirror that was fixated on the wall where the counter resides. You look at your head, your hair more specifically. It was extremely curly and not well maintained, but you think it looks good on you. Moving down to your face, you look at your messy facial hair; a 5:00 shadow that didn't look any way attractive at all. Luckily, you make sure your body is in full shape, at least you try to. Your chest was bold and muscular and your abs were tight, but you haven't been eating well. You look a little more closely, and you can see your muscles are starting to deflate and your ribs are sticking out of your body. It makes you wonder what this woman thinks of you. Does she consider you a pity case, or is it something else? "Women are so confusing sometimes", you agree with yourself. You begin taking off your pants and boxers. You realize how much holes and dirt and grime you carried on your clothing, and you never considered trying to get it off. Your honestly quite embarrassed to even look like that in a woman's household. Maybe you should put on those clothes she bought for you, she actually might be expecting you to now that you think about it. Your body now bare of clothing, you flip the curtains and enter the bathtub. You turn the shower nob on hot and your greeted with an icy cold blizzard shower. You scream to the top of your lungs and flip out.

"FUCK!" You immediately turn the nob all the way to the supposed cold and are greeted with a blazing flame of water.

"AHHHHG!." This isn't going so well for you. You go to the wall where the shower spray was dispersing the liquid flame. You take the opportunity to adjust the shower to a comfortable warm. You can finally take your shower. You can hear faint but obvious sounds of laughter downstairs. If it weren't for your tan brown skin, you would be hot red right now. You grumble a bit as you scrub your body, and try to ignore the sounds of hysterical laughter.

* * *

***Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic, I greatly appreciate it! I would even more greatly appreciate it if you followed liked and\or review my story and let me know what you guys think, as I've said in the top authors note.**

****If you haven't noticed, Character changes will be frequent so there isn't really any one character I'm focusing on, just know I will give everyone I put in the story a story line, or at least I'll try.**

*****BTW I update frequently to let you, the viewer, know what I'm up to, though I haven't been on for a while I will update by the time you see this, so check my profile now and again. Also, I don't know if i should continue Bliss, another story I made. I have no inspiration but if you like, I'll find a way. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Demons

**Hey you guys, Did I make you wait too long? My apologies, you kinda loose track of time when you got other things to do... like sleep -u-**  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

"**GhrrRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhggkkkk" **

You scream in agony on the wooden floor next to your bed after rolling out of it in a startling wake-up-call of pain. The echoing screams and evil laughters that plague your mind on are scratching on the walls of your psyche, just waiting for you to break them free... but you wont let that happen. You can't.

You lay crouched on the floor wearing nothing but some sweat pants, elbows and knees plastered to the seemingly shifting floor. You curl your body into a ball trying to block out the sounds of malice, and every time you try, it never works. Nothing ever works. Your whole life these noises have haunted you, mostly the sound your own voice but in a deeper and scratchier tone. But sometimes there other voices. Your father. Your friends. Your beloved mother...all telling you to give in to the darkness...to kill and destroy...to free the monster within.

You tried to hold it in, you really did, but in the end, tears fell from your eyes reluctantly. The fell hot and hard on the wooden floor, making thuds as the dispersed on the ground. And these tears aren't from the pain...not from the voices... but the fact that these pains and voices will never leave. Not until you free them...or until you're dead. But you won't do that. You can't. And that's what gets to you the most. The fact that even if you kill yourself. The family curse will still live on.

Thats right. A curse...demons specifically. Demons that have haunted your family for generations. It runs in the family... literally. Its called the devil gene. Demonic energy that fused with the genes of the family... an experiment gone wrong... horribly wrong. Your father has it... and he gave it to you. You have no idea how he acquired it, but you know it's not naturally attained.

Your father was obsessed with the devil gene. In fact, he once said had a daughter, expecting her to have the devils mark, but she didn't. He already had a complex over daughters, believing that women are inferior in general. That's why your mother left the family... You not sure what happened the day your mother left... all you can remember is you were happy when she was around, and the demon inside subsided. But that was such a long time ago... so very long... It hurts...It hurts all over...and it never stops...it...it always hurts...but it's getting worse. But you cant kill yourself... not yet at least... you still have to find a cure for future Kazamas.

And then it begins... your once tanned skin was slowly turning a darker greyish color. Marks began to appear on your shoulder and chest, and you feel your spine enlarging to a longer arch, a bone crunching sound followed. With each shuttering sound a stream of pain...

"Noooooo!" you screamed in desperation.

This is it... all your life you've held it in...fighting the darkness... looking for a cure... and this is it. You knew it was a matter of time. You saw it coming... but this soon...

"H-howarang..." you whispered, hot tears going down your face. "I'm..."

You look up and you see your fathers smirk at the door. He was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. You look with a face of desperation. All he did was smirk. He said something you couldn't hear over the now screeching sounds of the voices telling you to give in. You thought if you kept fighting back this would never happen... maybe... maybe it's time to give in... to give in to the darkness...

You stop fighting and give in completely. The sounds around you turned into a muffled blur, all you can hear are the echoing voices and your heart beating faster and faster. You close your eyes as the dark force consumed you...

Nothing. Simply. Nothing.

There was no pain, there was no thought... Only sadistic words and darkness.

suddenly... A loud noise. A voice. Over all the others. One distinctive voice.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Watch where you're going girl!"

Your eyes sprang open at the clear words. Out of all the things you hear in your tormented mind, you hear a woman's voice, loud and strong. But unlike the voices in your head, this one sounded... real. Wait. It is real! You were basically deaf to the real world, how are you hearing this woman?

You look wide eyed at the source of the sound (as for your father, who simply changed his viewpoint begrudgingly, not having a clue either.) which was apparently coming from the outside, because you looked straightt out the window. Unfortunately, you are on the second floor of your house, and you can't see who's speaking...all you know is her voice is getting to your mind. As if that's all your body can hear right now...as if that's all your body wants to hear...

"I don't give two shits if it was an accident, you made me drop my lunch! Fuuuuuck! How the Fucking Hell am I suppose to eat now!? Fucking bull shit man!"

The voice may be loud and angry, but for some reason... the voices stopped the instant she spoke... as if the wave of the woman's voice overpowered the others on one clean splash.

The transformation stopped and the pain slowly went away as your body did as well. For some reason, the presence of that voice reminded you of your mother.

The transformation completely subsided. You raise your body so you sat only on your knees facing away from your father. All he did was huff and walk out of the room. This isn't the first time this has happened, he wants you to become the demon...so he can take the demon out of you and become stronger. Every time you subdue the demon within, he simply walks away with a look of grimace on his face. Probably why he treats you like shit.

As soon as the steps faded away as you heard him enter the sliding room to the dojo, you sprang from the ground and clumsily looked through your partially opened blinds. You immediately look downwards where the dojo garden was... you cant see who's behind the stone wall, and the the girls voice was no longer apparent. You put on a fresh white T-shirt and some blue jeans and run down stairs, out of the house. You ran through the dojo where your father trained. You can feel his eyes on you but you ignore them. You ignore those same cold eyes that you know he's staring at you with.

You slam the dojo slide door open and closed it the same way. You run to the dojo doors, the only doors that you push open in the dojo, and look to the left, than the right. You take a double look to the left as you say a girl with black hair in pigtails startled. Her skin was pale with natural pink blush. her cheeks were slightly chubby, making her look younger than she probably is. She wore an unbuttoned mini jacket with a white cotton shirt with a panda on it that hugged her body snugly. She wore capris with one pants leg to her mid thigh, and the other to her mid calf. Her shoes were a bright blue converse, seemingly new, and she stood shocked by your presence, hand-over-mouth as if she had gasped but you didn't hear. She's seemingly blushing hot red.

"Oh! um hi J-Jin..I...I wasn't spying on you or anything, I just-" The girl looked down poking her index fingers looking embarrassed. You paused, looking wide eyed... not from your previous endeavors, but from this strange girl trying to make excuses for why she was... not spying on you?

"Um... okay?" you say, not really sure what the hell to say to something like that. You brush it off.

"Where you just here with someone, a girl?"

"Oh um... yeah... she uh...I kinda like, ran into her and made her drop her lunch", The girl said laughingly, turning her body around gesturing with a fan like hand the mess of food behind her... it looked nice; white rice and grilled meat...slices of ham. I'd be mad too, you thought.

Do you know where she went?" you ask as politely as you can to the valley-girl-like girl. "s-she went that way that's all I know..." she explained. "oh im sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ling Xiaoyu!" she basically squeaked in joy.

"And you're already know my name, so no need for an introduction now is there?" you say arms crossed.

She basically glowing red at this point. Any more and she'd steam out.

"Oh uhh I..." she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I have to go!" she sprinted around you with her head down and her hands crossed around her chest.

"Hey, wai-" you try to grab her as she goes around you but she...reels, like a spinning top, gracefully out of your reach, perfectly avoiding your grasp which was a skill that not many people had or was capable of doing against you. Once she's out of your range she sprinted away.

"Oh, By the way, we go to Mishima high" the girl yelled. And she was off.

'So fast', you thought to yourself. And after you look in all directions as if to find the mystery girl standing around anywhere, you walk casually to your best friend/rivals house with your hands behind your head. You sigh. Then you pause. You stand still in the hot sunny afternoon. A car passes as you sprint in the opposite direction where Ling said the other girl went off to.

After getting a significant distance in that one direction you stop, panting... you look around but no one of your interest. What were you expecting, you thought she would just go in that one direction forever. Thats when you finally decide to actually walk to your friends dojo for some sparing... that's when you heard another woman's voice.

"She goes to Mishima High" the woman yells out loud casually to the air as if not speaking to anyone in general. You look to the other side of the empty streets to see a woman on the traffic light pole near the cross walk.

"Who!?" You respond.

No response.

The woman had black hair in bob cut and large black glasses to conceal her face. Her lips were pink and small and her skin white and flawless. She wore an overcoat that concealed her whole upper body and some of the lower, only revealing her calfs. She slipped around the pole casually and split the corner making you loose sight of her. Without looking both ways, you sprint across the empty street and swing around the pole to try and stop the woman from leaving. You halt yourself with the help of the pole. You look dumbfounded as you look at an empty sidewalk completely barren of the mysterious woman. You stare for a little while longer until you finally decide to actually, actually go to your friends dojo for the day and spend a usual spar and talk and have awkward moments day.

You walk with the same slouched stride, flipping your side bang out of your face now and again. You couldn't get your mind off this woman. Off these women now. Snapping out of your train of thought, you finally reach the dojo your friend works But... he's not home. His master/foster father, Beak told you he went out with a friend... oh. Him again.

* * *

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review you guys, It really warms my heart that people read my junk, even if its a few of them. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Ling Xiaoyu

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make up for it somehow lol.  
follow, review, favorite. ^_^**

* * *

Enter Ling Xiaoyu

"Oh No! I'm-late-I'm-late-I'm-late!" You stammered as you ran full sprint to your high school, Mishima High. Your blue converse shoes slammed and scratched the mini-pebbles on the concrete floor as you headed towards your destination. Your blue jean high waters not exactly on the same length, having one side longer than the other. Your shirt slightly ripped on the left shoulder from your previous fail of a lifetime of the day. You suppose you could make your rushed dirty punk look a thing, but it's only a you thing for now.

Your a student in Zaibatsu City, and you're not exactly on a role today. As you were riding your all black BMX bike, just as you were leaving home the steering wheel broke, causing you to make quite the ungraceful leap to the ground. You are extremely clumsy and you are very much aware of that. But what is a girl to do?

You realized how late you were and ran off, not even going back into the house to bring the bike back...or even change for that matter. The street was a two-way street, separated by trees and bushes and grass on a slightly elevated ground which had gaps for occasional U-turns. There were two side walks that ran on each side of the two-way road that were distanced by a strip of rich green grass going the length of the curved road that shined in the dim light of the early sun. The tree's leaves fell slowly and gracefully to the ground, the wind causing a slight disturbance that caused the leaves that lay dispersed on the street and sidewalk to rise. And it's just hell for you.

You huffed and spat and buzzing your lips with each step as the leaves and other various particles flew in your face. You used your free hand that wasn't holding your side bag that danced vigorously on your right side which made you unsteady to shoo away the particles unsuccessfully. It was just a very uncomfortable experience all together. You finally decided to use your frisky bag as a shield from the leaves as you ran. It was actually working for a while until of course you reached the clearing where it's a neighborhood street and sidewalk. Still holding the bag over your vision you did not realize there was someone further down listening to music and texting and collided with her. Next thing you know, your on the ground holding your bottom in pain...and hearing some quite lewd language from someone across from you. Familiar lewd language.

"Fucking shit! Watch were your going girl!" the other girl yelled.

You slowly remove the back pack off your head saying "I'm sorry"s until you realize who you just collided with.

"Asuka?" you question, "Is that you?"

The other girl holding her head looks up furrowing her brow in pain at her name. When she finally gets a look at you she calms.

"Oh, it's you."

She gets up, signaling you should probably do so as well.

You were just about to have a very long conversation until you realize once again your late.

"Sorry can't chat gotta go to school, and you should be rushing too!" you scream as you started running passed her."

You hear her voice behind you fadedly.

"Xiao! There is no school you dumb-ass, it's saturday!"

You suddenly trip over your feet at the words your friend belted to you. You lay there for a second, thinking about the hardships you've had to overcome to reach your goal, just to realize there is no goal to reach in the first place. Your more mad at yourself than anything. You kinda just...want to lay there...forever now.

"Uh...Xaio?" your friend calls out, making you realize how even more lame you are for letting someone even see something so fail-like. Luckily, it's one of your friends so their used to it by now.

"I'm-I'm okay." you say halfheartedly.

You slowly get up and walk back to your friend.

"So, it's saturday...figures.", you pout, "So what are you doing here, Don't you have training on saturdays?"

"Yeah, weirdest thing", the girl explains, "My mom all up and bailed on me, told me to walk around and do stuff. So I got some leftover foods from yesterday and-" The girl gasped. "My food! Where did it-".

She looks all around till she looked behind herself to see the open lunch box filled with rice and various steamed meats spilled all over the floor. There was something of a moment of silence in the air. A gust of whimsically blows past. Your in for it now...

"M-m-m... AAHHG WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" You jump back and squeal.

The girl continues to rant and rave until she finally storms off in a huff. You stand there a little bewildered.

You sigh.

Then you hear footsteps...coming from...from...

The gate next to where you were Asuka was standing swung open to reveal Jin Kazama, the secret love of your life. He stands there not noticing you were there, looking all around for something. He finally gets his eyes on you and you jump a little, hands on your mouth.

'It's him...its actually him... oh my god', you thought.

He doesn't go to your school...but you've seen him around. He's just so cool calm and collected all the time. He was always so nice when you met in the library...somewhat, but it was still sincere. He would always be with that twin braided woman so you never thought you had a chance up against her but...

You had no idea he lived here, not this close! And having just 30 seconds of meeting him and having somewhat of a conversation, you somehow manage to embarrass yourself yet again. You ran away... So embarrassed. You suppose you could go to Alisa's house and hang out with her.


	6. Chapter 6: He's good with his hands

**Ok you guys, got some smut going on in this chapter, just warning ya. ^_^**

* * *

Sweating and panting from strenuous daily work-out sessions, you take your towel and head to the showers. You had to work out extra early today if you were to be ready for your date. Yes your date...secret lovers if you will. You speedily went in the house to take your shower and threw on some decent clothing. You rushed out the dojo door when a familiar voice bellowed out to you.

"Howarang!" your master roared sternly. You froze at the dojo door, your foot outside the door.

"I-I'm going out with friends master." You said shakily, back turned.

"Who.", your master questioned.

"S-steve, master". Your voice dies down a bit when you say his name. It's really uncomfortable to you to even mention his name in front of your master. He knows nothing about your relations or your sexual orientation which leads to several lies and awkward situations. And you plan to keep it that way.

You stand facing the open dojo door and facing away from your master who is clearly at the other dojo entrance on the opposite side that leads to the garden. You could tell by the echo of his voice.

There was a silence. Your master finally broke the silence with his loud condescending voice.

"Howarang!"

"Y-yes?" you stuttered.

"Don't have too much fun.", your master said jokingly, a smile on his face.

He may have not meant it in that way, it still scared the shit out of you. Your lucky he can't see your face because its basically burning red right now. You quickly replied as you left.

"Alright, be back soon."

You walked hastily until you lost the view of the dojo when you began to walk more casually. It's a relief you got out of there, you don't know how much more pressure you could take from the old guy. You love him to death but still.

You give a deep sigh as you walked. You try to take your mind of of your master to think about other things...like when the hell are you going to get your motorcycle. You already have the license for one, now all you need is to actually get one. Your job at the dojo doesn't pay much, but if you continue to do a good job, you could teach intermediate and even advance groups and make even more money. But for now you teach beginners. Its a tedious job sometimes, but you learn a lot like how to look after kids. Patience is key' you master would always tell you this, but patience was never your strong suit...but you learned to adapt.

Now you began to think about how the date will go. You wore the same clothes you trained in but you brought your backpack containing the actual clothes you were going to here. In the backpack contained a pair of blue jeans and a black v-neck, along with black sneakers. You weren't going anywhere special, your fully aware you were just going over his house. But that just made you even more nervous...which is why you brought... condoms as well.

You blush at the thought of the scenario of using one of those condoms... he would probably be top and you' be...

"Fuck..." you sigh to yourself. Why are you thinking these things, you don't even know. You shake your head furiously as if shaking off the negative thoughts. "just breath..."

You've now reached your boyfriend's doorstep. You check your time and realize how long it took you to get here.

"two hours..." you whisper to yourself, looking at the clock on your wrist. You were just about to knock but timidity made you hesitate. But to your surprise, you hear knocking from the other side of the door.

"Knock knock, mate.", the man on the other side responds in his australian accent, the door mufling the sound. You hear an unlocking sound from the door.

You blush with a smirk on your face.

"Who's there?" You joke.

The door opens slowly to reveal your blonde lover.

"Your Mate, mate." he says slowly and seductively along with a grin and a tilted head, his eyes half closed. He leans on the door frame with crossed arms. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt and some skinny jeans, and his short blond hair was gelled back in a sort of spiky sonic-the-hedgehog look; kinda like your upward spiked hair except brushed back.

You could smell his scented house from the outside...something like cooking meat. You glance behind him but can't see much, but you could tell the lights were dimmed for a romantic stay dinner. He's been expecting you obviously.

You keep your thoughts off of what might happen to keep from blushing and...

"You alright?" your boyfriend questions.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine" you stammer.

He grins and gestures you inside.

"After you."

You grin and happily oblige. "whatever. 'mate'."

You enter the familiar house and notice the little differences he made in its design. The shades were closed to make it dark and two lamps on opposite sides of the room lit the room in a sort of red tint. The black leather love seat faced the fairly sized plasma flat screen TV. It wasn't the biggest house, but he seemed to always be able to make the room look bigger than it actually is.

You rest yourself on the love seat with your legs spread comfortably while you waited for your blonde lover who walk in the kitchen, passing the seat you sat in. You turn, looking over the couch so you could see him cooking from the kitchen view port, kinda like a bar counter, but in a kitchen. He was still cooking, the sizzling of fried chicken and the bubbling sounds of rice, and you could smell the mouth watering scent of mashed potatoes in the mix.

"You smell that?" Steve says, inhaling deeply through his noes. "Thats love."

You roll your eyes and turn around. He laughs.

The cooking didn't take too long as as soon as you came, the dinner was served. You sat at the table in the kitchen, a few candles lighting the room. You had several topics of conversations but when jin came up, you kept it simple, saying you spar at the dojo now and again. He doesn't think too much about it and brushes it off, leading on to new topics.

"So I won the fight yeah." The blond says randomly.

"you want a cookie" You say bluntly.

"something like that." he muses.

He gets out of his seat and walks directly behind you, resting his hands on your shoulders, giving you a massage. You allow this, closing your head in pleasure. Seeing your reaction, he leans down to your neck and gives light kisses causing you moan.

"You like that?" he whispers into your ear sexually.

You didn't know how to respond to that. You simply moaned lightly, giving him his answer. The kisses become deeper and more passionate making your arch your back to the spine tingling sensation. Your very ticklish making the sensation more intense and intimate. You reached for his head, combing his hair with your fingers. Then the kisses stop.

"Wha-" You were inturrupted by a yanking of the chair, dragging you back in the prosses. You yell "Holy shi- before your chair spon around revealing a shirtless boyfriend. His chest was well defined but only had a four pack.

His chest and arms were well defined, his scar on his arm visible. Before you could say anything, he sits on you, grinding his body on yours. That's when the nature in both of your pants were known. You blush looking to the side.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"what are you doing?" you quiver.

"Grinding on you." He says plainly.

"No shit but..." you pause, looking back down.

You feel his soft eyes stare into yours, and you look back at him, his blue eyes meeting your green. He cups your jaw with soft hands, staring at you all the while. He then leans in slowly but surely, inches closer and closer to your lips. Finally, the two collides, your lips dancing with his. Your eyes close completely and you moan subtly with every few kisses. He glides one of his hands down your shoulder and reaches for your shirt, lifting it to feel your body. His hands were warm and soft and you flinched when he pinched your nipple, Jumping under him, and startling him with your member.

"Oh shit!" he hollers felling your bulge thrust upwards on him.

You sense the reaction he made and smirk devilishly. He looks at you with uncertain eyes.

"w-what?" he questions. You grab his hips.

"Oi" He holler grabbing your hands. "Don't do that."

You laugh, hitting the back of the chair.

"Oh you think thats funny."

"heh, yeah" you chuckle

He hops off of your but doesn't let go of your hands, pulling you out of the chair. He swings you to the carpeted floor and crawls his way between your legs, startling you.

"Woah Chill!" You say startled. Your head lay in between his outstretched hands, and your legs instinctively wrapped around him impulsively (something you learned in your dojo). You gazed into his eyes and he in yours. He runs his fingers through your hair and smirks.

"You ready?" He asks, pulling out a condom from his pocket. You stare at the piece of plastic, also keeping consideration of the bulge pushing at your behind. Though this is your first time your curious to the feel of it. The pleasure.

You unbutton your pants buckle and smirk at him, blush still hot on your face. He took this as a yes. Steve lustfully kissed you, startling you before settling down and accepting the aggression. A tongue pushed at your lips before gaining permission and penetrating his mouth. Hands glided everywhere on the sweaty bodies and moaning and breathing were heavy. Steve pulls down your already unbuckled slacks to his ankles and begins working on his own. His pants lowered, clanking of he belt alarms you of this. You look down and see the large bulge, a little uncertain.

"Just trust me." Steve moans. He pulls your briefs off, exposing your lower body to the chilling cold air, making you flinch. He glides his hand up and down your bottom before reaching over to the counter that was right next to the love couch. He squirts some on his hands and rubs them together. He then intrudes your body with a finger, shocking you. You breath deeply as he does this. He slides in, then out almost rhythmically. Slowly... then faster, adding another finger in the process. You can't take much more of this and you start to yell in pleasure. He pulls out. And he drops his boxers. Then he begins to enter. He pushes lightly and the head pushes through. Steve pushes harder and harder before it finally pops in causing howarang's back to arch and head to go back. He yells a name.


End file.
